what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Gillan
Karen Sheila Gillan (born 28 November 1987 in Inverness, Scotland) played Kendara between Series 1 and 6 of Panopticon, as well as appearances in the Doctor Who Season 46 story, Inquisition as well as Doctor Who: Vengeance and Doctor Who: Endgame. Prior to Doctor Who Gillan was born and raised in Inverness, Scotland. Her father, Raymond John, a day centre manager, and mother, Marie, lived in Kinmylies. She attended school at Charleston Academy, formally known as Inverness High School. When she was sixteen, Karen decided to pursue her acting career. She studied acting at Edinburgh's Telford College. Later, she secured a place at the Italia Conti Academy of Theatre Arts drama school in London on the BA (Hons) Acting degree course. Gillan gained her first television role in Rebus while still studying at Italia Conti, and has since had parts in The Kevin Bishop Show, Channel 4's Stacked and James Nesbitt's forthcoming film Outcast. On The Kevin Bishop Show, Gillan played several roles in skits, including one in which she parodied both Angelina Jolie and Jolie's interpretation of video game heroine Lara Croft. She has also lampooned Julia Roberts' role in Pretty Woman and pop singer Katy Perry. Gillan also starred in the BBC's interactive digital thriller The Well in 2009 as Coll with Jo Woodcock, (Beth) Issac Ssebandeke, (Ivan) and Greg Foreman (Luis). Work on Doctor Who In 2007, Karen Gillan was cast as Kendara, the daughter of Leela and Andred in the spin-off series Panopticon, making her debut in the Series 1 episode, Gallifreyan Equity. In 2009 Gillan made an appearance as Kendara in the Doctor Who story Inquisition. Gillan also appeared as Kendara in two small cameos for two of the Doctor Who films, first in Doctor Who: Vengeance in 2010, then in Doctor Who: Endgame in 2012. Gillan left Panopticon at the end of the series 6 episode An Eye for an Eye. She stated that she wanted Kendara's departure to be "final", thereby ruling out a return appearance. Personal Life During a 2012 interview on The Late Late Show, she stated that she had relocated to the US to star in the film Oculus. She has stated that, although her family is Catholic, she has not been christened and is not religious, instead agreeing with the statement that, "we're just minuscule dots in the vast cosmic emptiness of the universe". Selected Credits Doctor Who As Kendara * Inquisition Panopticon As Kendara *Gallifreyan Equity *The Death of Peace *The Birth of War *Operation: Regeneration *How Little Does Wisdom Rule the Universe? *Adams and the Bannermen *Vengeance, Part I *Vengeance, Part II *Colour of Your Life *Slipping Through My Fingers *Torn *When All is Said and Done *Maybe It's Imaginary *Only Teardrops *Rapture *Despite the Fear *The Reasons and the Rhymes *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *The Rogue Factor *Vexed *The Rules of the Game *Election Day *All Tied Up *C'est La Vie *The Condemned *The Eternal Unseen *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *Resurrected *This We'll Defend *Folly and Shame *Vengeance is Mine *The Hal *The Stale Alliance *The Eye of the Storm *Period of Readjustment *The Heaven of Invention *Winter of Discontent *The Seal of Rassilon *The Serpent's Tooth *Dagger of the Mind *Vexterminate! *If Not For Hope *United We Stand *An Eye for an Eye Movies As Kendara * Doctor Who: Vengeance * Doctor Who: Endgame Category:Actors